Titans Kindergarten: Sadie Hawkins Dance
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: Everything was promising to be a nice day...before someone opened their big mouth. Now girls are fighting to the death, mommy's are primping their sons, and lots blood is rushing to the face? What else could it possibly be but the First Sadie Hawkins Dance at Jump City Kindergarten? Will Terra finally steal BB? Will Kori admit her feelings for Dick? Will anyone dare steal Wally?R/R


**INSPECTOR: Hello everybody! So this was from a conversation that I was having with a very good friend of mine. (You know who you are!)**

**KYO: *with pocky* And you guys who aren't reviewing had better start! Because if you don't, stupid here won't give me any pocky! Broke as-**

**RINA: *wearing a shakira shirt* And I won't be able to sing "Hips Don't Lie" at the Shakira Concert next week!**

**NICKY: *wearing cat ears* AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO GO TO ANIME-CON IN MY NEW COSPLAY OUTFIT!**

**BUTTONS: ****_*BIG BLACK RINGS UNDER HIS EYES* _****...I haven't slept...in days...please review...:'(**

**INSPECTOR: You heard it. To help my chibi slaves...I mean...helpers...get the things they want...REVIEW! Enjoy! (I don't own anything, and slightly inspired from Sadie Hawkins Dance by Relient K.) :)**

Today was an average day at Jump City Kindergarten. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, birds chirped happily in their nest, Parker ate a pound of Swedish Fish, and the super-powered girls faced one another in armed combat to the owie... Wait, what was that? Oh... sorry, redact that first sentence. Today was not an average day at Jump City Kindergarten! Not at all! Because today was start of SADIE HAWKINS WEEK! Lets start at the beginning shall we?

The beginning of estrogened warriors of doom going to battle began in the way these things almsot always inadvertantly started. Parker Martin Ditko opened his large mouth and created a path of chaos in his wake. Parker, who had died his hair purple since it was his girlfriend Gyu-Won's favorite color was rather depressed-since said girlfriend had gone back to Korea. As Parker walked with Zeek to his classroom he shouted, "But guess what! She said that she wouldn't ask anyone to the Sadie Hawkins Dance since I'm here and she can't go with me!"

Zeek nodded, his cinnamon hair bobbing in the movement; and he believed that was the end of the conversation. But, as we all now, the walls have ears. Most especially the walls of an elementary school with superpowered toddlers, and small five year old ears practically dripped ear wax all over those walls.

So when Zeek sat his students down for story time, Beast Boy immediately rose his hand. Zeek watched as the toddler waved it around, nearly knocking over the students next to him in his enthusiam...this. Could Not. Be. Good. Last time BB was this excited ended up in an aquarium being flooded in cool-aid...

Holding in a sigh, the teen smiled. "Yes Beast Boy?"

The green eyed boy grinned toothily. "Wat's ta Hadie Sarkins Dance?"

It took a moment for Zeek to translate that into regular english but when he did, he frowned. "Do you mean the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" He asked tentatively.

When he got an exxuberant nod, he shot a glare at Parker, who looked back at him as innocently as a 6'6 purple haired, red eyed giant could look. Which wasn't much.

"Well Beast Boy, the Sadie Hawkins Dance is a dance where the roles are reversed. The girls ask the guys, so its always a suprise who they'll ask."

Terra's hand immediately shot up. This could not be good. "Yes Terra?"

Grinning evilly, the blonde asked, "Can we have a Sadie Hawkins Dance?"

"Well, I don't think-"

But the teen was cut off as his horde of toddlers shouted that they wanted to have a Dance! And could they pretty please have a dance? And why didn't they have dances anyways. And they liked grapes!

With one last murderous glare to his so called best friend-who flinched as he knew pain and lots of it was coming his way- Zeek gave his kindergarteners one look. A look that promised severe retribution if they did not quiet down. Right. Now. Instantly things became so quiet that no one was sure if any one was breathing...

Finally, after one harsh look was swept over the class with eyes as black as tar, the teen said "...alright...you may have a Sadie Hawkins Dance...however as we have run past our allotted space for Story Time, its Nap Time now..."

Giving a nod, they all stood up as quiet as a mouse and went to their naptime spots. At the back of the class, a little changeling in the form of a kitten curled up near a certain raven haired girl before they both fell asleep...

The Next Day

Raven walked into the bathroom to hear all the girls chattering about who they were going to take to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. As she washed her hands, Kori came up to her with a wide grin! "Hello Friend Raven. Isn't today just glorious?! I am going to ask Friend Dick to the Dance of Sadie!" As the redhead said this she smiled.

Jinx grinned next to her as he tightened her pig tails. "I'm going to ask Wally!"

A small twitch on the left side of Raven's motuh was all the indication they got that she was happy. "I'm going to take-"

But before she could tell her friends who she was intent on taking Terra barged in-in a green tank top and blue shorts nonetheless-as smirked. "Hey Poopie Head."

Immediately Raven's happiness was replaced with cold hatred. "Hey Dunderbluss!"

"I'm going to take Beast Boy to the Radie Parkins Dance and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

When Raven only smirked at her, the blonde five year old became flustered and left. Still Raven continued to grin. _Oh no. No one is going to take _my _grass-stain anywhere, 'cept me._

*And so began the battle*

Zeek watched as all of his girl students lined up, the boys were safely sat down near the back, some even with popcorn in their hands, ready to witness the spectacle that was about to begin!

He eyed the toddlers critically before he began.

"Alright girls, remember the rules. No blows to the hair or face. Atomic wedgies are a _big _no no. And so help me if I catch any of you with a ruler I'll call your mommy's so fast your head will spin. Does everyone understand?"

The girls nodded, some cracking their knuckles and popping their shoulders. With a nod of his own, he added, "And remember just because you ask doens't mean that they'll go with you. I want a nice, clean duel. And your marks...begin!"

And just like that, the once sweet, innocent girls of his kindergarten class became raging valkryies of war intent on claiming their man in battle like it was in the days of yore.

Kori put on a viking helmet and pulled out a giant Tamarranian war hammer and yelled out "Glompmorfin!" Before she stood in front of Dick and began to crush anyone who dared come near the boy wonder.

Jinx cooly glared down everyone, before cruelly smirking. In the blink of an eye, other girls had their shoelaces tied together, their face on the ground, or their pants glued to the floor. Skipping along to Wally, she smiled. "Would you like to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance wit me?"

Wally smiled so hard his freckles merged together. "Yeah...I'd like tat alot."

Back on her side of the battle field, Kori picked up a brunette girl and hurled her to the stuffed animal section of the room. Catching another one trying to outflank her she brought her war hammer down on the blonde's shoulder. Afore mentioned blonde dramatically sank to the ground, crying out "Nooooooo!"

Dick could only stare, awestruck. And to think that Kori had been ignoring him only a few weeks earlier, as if she didn't like like him.

Myth shyly made her way over to Aqualad, fiddling with her glasses every now and then. When she was finally in front of the olive skinned boy she blushed, realizing her glasses were much to big, and she was far too small. Still, in a hesitant voice she asked, "W-would you...like t-to go to the Sadie H-Hawkins Dance...w-with me?"

A giant smile broke out across Aqualad's face as he brought the tiny girl in for a hug. "I really want to go with you Myth."

A shy smile broke out on the little blackette's face, though it was hidden in Aqualad's chest, but that was okay. She liked it there...she could hear his heartbeat.

Kori glared, red hair hanging in her face, there was only one enemy left standing. With a kick that had her ancestors cheering, the Tamarranian brought up her hammer and flipped Kitten Moth clear over her plastic princess shoes and smiled as little moths flew around the incapacitated blonde's head. Running over to Dick, Kori smiled brightly. "Friend Dick! Would you go to the agerwaggin called the Dance of Sadie?"

Looking around, and seeing how hard Kori had fought for him, the boy wonder grinned. "Sure, that'd be cool!"

Terra giggled maniaclly as she bypassed the fallen warriors with a giant boulder. Stupid Raven, leaving Beast Boy unguarded. Didn't she know that Terra would come to snatch him up. Dropping in front of the started changeling, the blonde pulled his hands into her own. "BB, I want you to come to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me!"

Pulling a hand free, the green toddler grinned shyly while scratching the back of his head. "Sowwy Terra, but-"

The changeling was suddenly snatched away from Terra, as she was faced with a glare so cold it would make ice want a blanket. Raven smugly replied. "He already has a date. I asked him yestterday...during nap time."

Terra could only watch, gobsmacked, as Beast Boy smiled at her innocently as Raven dragged him away. NO!

As Raven dragged away her grass stain, she smirked. _As if I would let _my _BB be touched by your cooties!_

*The day of the dance*

"Mommy! Stop it! Tat hurts!" Beast Boy yelped. His mother held a stip of cloth in her hands-one that had just been viciously ripped off of the poor toddler's face!

BB's mommy sighed. "Baby, I need to make your face all nice and clean. Don't you want to impress Raven? Only one more."

Beast Boy bit his lip...his eyebrow really hurt...but...he did want to look nice for his Rae..."Otay."

And with a smile, Beast Boy's mommy went back to torturing her little boy, hiding the torture behind the term "primping".

Half an hour later, after doing his hair, flossing his teeth, and being literally forced into a pair of khaki pants, his mommy deemed the boy ready.

As Beast Boy walked through the doors of the converted classroom, he smiled. There was Dick and Kori getting punch. And Jinx stroking Wally's red hair. Myth was shyly dancing with Aqualad...where was Rae?

And then, right before him, was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw. Raven hair pulled her hair into a pony tail...and was wearing a purple dress with a wide black ribbon around the waist that ended in a bow at the back...

Nervously, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Do you like my sweater?"

Raven could only smile. Beast Boy had his hair slicked back, and was wearing a white button up shirt. The sweater in question was really a sweater vest, that had a scene from Super Mario on it. She could makr out a piranha plant in a tube on the blue background. All in all...it was _her _adorable BB.

"I love it." Stepping up, the girl asked shyly, "Would you like to dance?"

And with grin, the little boy nodded. As they slowly danced, Beast Boy had only one thought. In his khaki pants, with his sweater, their was nothing better than a Sadie Hawkins Dance...especially if he had his Rae there with him.


End file.
